The Hunger Games Truth or Dare
by KittyKat121213
Summary: OK, so this is what happens when the Hunger Games characters come together to play Truth or Dare. Set after the end of Mockingjay, but all the dead characters are alive - so Rue, Prim, Cato, Finnick ect are alive. Rated T because it's The Hunger Games. Amada is Foxface because I think she's like Amanda from The Next Step for some reason. I OWN NOTHING!
1. A New Game

"I'm bored" complained Katniss. It was true, there was nothing to do. Gale was at work. Madge was at school. Peeta was baking bread. Prim was playing with Buttercup. Haymitch was drinking. Effie was washing her wig.

"Please feel free to be my kitchen assistant, Katniss!"

"I hate baking."

"I know a game for two people and a cat!"

"Prim, Buttercup hates me."

Haymitch offered her a glass of liquor.

"Haymitch, I hate that stuff!"

"Why don't you get everyone round and play Truth or Dare? Lots of people do that in the Capitol!"

"I hate... Actually, that's not a bad idea!"

Katniss texted all her friends... Well, her few friends and the other people in her contacts list. Soon enough, her large house was full of people, some she barely knew.

When everyone was sat in a circle, Haymitch offered a liquor bottle and Katniss spun it. It landed on Rue.

"Rue... Truth or dare?"

"Dare please."

"Well, I dare you to... um... Oh I know! Sing the Duck Song!"

Rue stood in the middle of the circle

 _"_ _A duck walked up to a lemonade stand_ _  
_ _And he said to the man, running the stand_ _  
_ _"Hey! Got any grapes?"_ _  
_ _The man said_ _  
_ _"No, we just sell lemonade. But it's cold_ _  
_ _And it's fresh_ _  
_ _And it's all home-made. Can I get you_ _  
_ _glass?"_ _  
_ _The duck said,_ _  
_ _"_ _I'll pass."_ _  
_ _Then he waddled away._ _  
_ _'Til the very next day._ _  
_ _The duck walked up to the lemonade stand_ _  
_ _And he said to the man, running the stand,_ _  
_ _"Hey! Got any grapes?_ _  
_ _The man said_ _  
_ _"No, like I said yesterday,_ _  
_ _We just sell lemonade. OK?_ _  
_ _Why not give it a try?"_ _  
_ _The duck said,_ _  
_ _"Goodbye."_ _  
_ _Then he waddled away._ _  
_ _Then he waddled away._ _  
_ _Then he waddled away_ _  
'_ _Til the very next day._ _  
_ _When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand_ _  
_ _And he said to the man running the stand,_ _  
_ _"Hey! Got any grapes?_ _  
_ _The man said,_ _  
_ _"Look, this is getting old._ _  
_ _I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold._ _  
_ _Why not give it a go?"_ _  
_ _The duck said,_ _  
_ _"_ _How 'bout, no."_ _  
_ _Then he waddled away_ _  
_ _Then he waddled away._ _  
_ _Then he waddled away_ _  
_ _'Til the very next day._ _  
_ _When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand_ _  
_ _And he said to the man running the stand,_ _  
_ _"Hey! Got any grapes?"_ _  
_ _The man said,_ _  
_ _"THAT'S IT!_ _  
_ _If you don't stay away, Duck,_ _  
_ _I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day,_ _  
_ _stuck._ _  
_ _So don't get to close!"_ _  
_ _The duck said,_ _  
_ _"Adios."_ _  
_ _Then he waddled away._ _  
_ _Then he waddled away._ _  
_ _Then he waddled away_ _  
_ _'Til the very next day._ _  
_ _When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand_ _  
_ _And he said to the man running the stand,_ _  
_ _"Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?"_ _  
_ _"What?"_ _  
_ _"Got any glue?"_ _  
_ _"No, why would I– oh!"_ _  
_ _And one more question for you;_ _  
_ _"Got any grapes?"_ _  
_ _And the man just stopped._ _  
_ _Then he started to smile._ _  
_ _He started to laugh._ _  
_ _He laughed for a while._ _  
_ _He said,_ _  
_ _"_ _Come on duck, let's walk to the store._ _  
_ _I'll buy you some grapes_ _  
_ _So you won't have to ask anymore."_ _  
_ _So they walked to the store_ _  
_ _And the man bought some grapes._ _  
_ _He gave one to the duck and the duck said,_ _  
_ _"_ _Hmm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good?_ _  
_ _It would make my day._ _  
_ _Do you think this store..._ _  
_ _Do you think this store..._ _  
_ _Do you think this store...has any… lemonade?"_ __

By this time everyone was laughing so hard some of them were falling off their seats. Rue sat down again and spun the bottle. It landed on...

 **A/N Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger! OK, so I'm already working on the next chapter, so that should be up in a few days. Also, please review and let me know which characters you want to get which truths/dares.**


	2. There Is No R in Clove

Johanna.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Twelve-year-old dares are boring"

"Okay... um... Who did you think was going to win in my games?"

"Honestly?" Johanna stared around the room for a bit. "Um... Cato had the best odds... Personally I thought that Clover would have won if it came down to just them. But I liked Amanda's technique. It reminded me of me."

Johanna didn't get a chance to say any more than that. All eight Career tributes had lunged at her. Brutus and Cato each pinned an arm so she couldn't get her axe. Cashmere and Gloss both had swords pointed at her head. Glimmer and Marvel were kneeling, tying her legs to the chair. Enobaria and Clove were poised ready to either throw a knife at her or rip her throat out.

"Get my name wrong one more time, and all eight of us will attack. We keep our weapons on us. There is no R in Clove. I'm a lethal killer, not a four-leaved lucky charm" Clove hissed. Then she threw the knife she was holding into a cabinet behind Johanna.

"THAT... WAS... MAHOGANY!" Effie shrieked.

With that, Johanna leapt into the middle of the circle and span the bottle. Unfortunately, her legs were still tied to the chair, courtesy of Glimmer and Marvel, so that fell in with her and smashed the glass bottle. One piece cut Prim's leg.

"Hey, Rue, why don't we go back to yours and clean this up?" she asked.

 _Translation: Let's get out of here before the Careers kill us._

"Yeah, Prim, that's a great idea!" Rue enthusiastically replied.

 _Translation: Great idea, I don't wanna die twice!"_

"Yeah, can I come guys? District 11 is so cool! You have, like, more than 3 victors. And less teeth!" said Rory.

 _Translation: Yeah, District 11 is safer. Enobaria won't rip our throats out with her teeth there._

Effie cleaned everything up and Peeta got another bottle from a now unconscious Haymitch. Johanna, now untied from the chair, spun it and it landed on...

 **OK, so I just wanted to say thanks to** ** _The Tributes From Two_** **for reviewing and suggesting the truth/dare (not gonna spoil it) that will feature in the next chapter. So, please review and suggest truths/dares!**


	3. Cato the Badasshole

Cato.

"Truth or dare?" Johanna asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"Dare! I'm so badass swag, yo! Right, Clovey? I'm the most badass guy in District 2!"

Clove responded to this by throwing a knife at his phone. Cato tossed it over to Beetee to see if he could fix it.

"So, your dare is to... hmm... Oh, I know! Have a knife throwing contest with Clove and the loser has to wear Effie's spare pink dress and wig with her makeup all night!"

Cato was normally very good at beating people at their own game, but this was different. Clove had literally been throwing knives since before she could walk. He really didn't want to have to wear Effie's spare wig. He, the most badass guy in District 2, maybe even the whole of Panem, wear a Capitol wig? In a room full of people with smartphones? The idea was absurd. He would be humiliated!

"Um, Johanna?"

"What is it, badasshole?"

"Can I switch to truth?"

"Fine. Clove, go in another room."

She got up and left, taking all her knives with her.

"Now, Cato, tell us EXACTLY how you feel about her."

"About who? Sorry, I was trying to figure out which one of Toast is girliest."

"What's Toast?" asked Annie.

"You know. Katniss and Peeta. He's the boy with the bread, she's the girl on fire, together they're toast."

"Now that that's all been dealt with, answer the question! Oh, and it's about Clove, you idiot!"

"Okay. Um... She's a girl... She's 3 years younger than me... She lives in District 2..."

"Not facts! We know all that stuff! Proper stuff!" Johanna yelled.

"What Johanna means to say is do you fancy her or don't you?" said Finnick calmly.

"Umm... I... I... Fine, maybe I do just a little bit! Happy?"

Suddenly, Madge, Clove and Gale burst in. Madge was in her school clothes with her blonde hair braided back and Gale in his coal miner's getup.

"I figured I could come back in." Clove grinned.

"Didn't hear anything did you?" Cato asked nervously,

"Nope, nothing. I play by the rules" Clove smirked while casually throwing a knife into a table.

"THAT... IS... MAHOGANY!" Effie shrieked.

"So, what did we miss?" Gale asked while sitting down.

"Rue sang the duck song, Johanna revealed that she thought Clove or Amanda would win the 74th Hunger Games, she got Clove's name wrong whilst saying that so the Careers attacked her, Rue, Prim and Rory went to District 11, and our lovely badasshole Catoy-Watoy just announced he has the most ginormous crush on our equally lovely lethal girl Clove."

At that point Clove lunged at Cato and carved a broken heart into his forehead. Then she spun the bottle for him because he was too busy crying.

It landed on...

 **First... I'm really sorry for the late update. I just started back at school and I've got a bunch of new classes and new teachers and cute boys to impress, but that's no excuse! So I'm really sorry about that.**

 **So, next, slight moan. One review? And none on my second chapter? If you think it's really terrible then tell me, otherwise I won't know and I won't know how to fix it. Please review! I've read fanfics that get 50+ reviews on each chapter and I don't think this is much worse than them! So, please review to let me know if you want any more 'romance' and if so which couple do you want? Obviously not Clato after this, but the options are: Keeta, Kale, Finnie, Gadge, Hayffie, possible Glato but would have to wait a few chapters for that as Cato needs time to fix his heart and his forehead.**


	4. Finnick's Special Green-Tinted Lipstick

Buttercup.

"Wait, BUTTERCUP?" Katniss exclaimed.

" Right, respinning. I can't give a cat a dare!" Clove added.

"Give him a truth then." Snow said very seriously.

"Can he talk?" Clove asked sarcastically.

"Shuttup. I thought Cato was giving the truth/dare anyways!" Glimmer interrupted.

"Um... I think he passed out from bleeding too much," Annie said.

"Leave him. Nobody really likes him anyway. We left Haymitch unconscious, and we actually like him." Finnick smiled, putting his arm around Annie. Clove spun the bottle and it landed on...

Haymitch.

Haymitch was unconscious with pieces of dried puke, alcohol stains and other equally disgusting things stuck to his shirt. He stunk of alcohol and puke. Clove spun the bottle again and it landed on...

Thresh.

"Ok, here's my chance to get back at you for killing me. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm... Ok... I got one! You have to throw a knife at the girl or woman you hate most in this room. If you hit her, she gets to choose between doing hand to hand combat with you and giving you a makeover. If you miss, everyone in this room get to give you a group makeover."

"Ok. Hmm... Everyone who wants me to choose Cashmere put your hand up."

Gloss, Glimmer, Marvel and Johanna put their hands up.

"Ok. Enobaria?"

Brutus, Clove and somehow an unconscious Cato put their hands up.

"Clove?"

Clove touched her knives threateningly and got no votes.

"Ok. Cashmere, you're up."

The pretty blonde disappeared with Glimmer for five minutes. Then they both came back, with their hair curled and a fresh coat of make-up each. Clove tossed Thresh a knife and Cashmere posed against a wall. He threw. It was miles off.

"OK. Cashmere, Gloss, Glimmer, Enobaria, Finnick, Annie, Peeta, Madge, Effie, Katniss' stylist, go get all your make-up. Now, manly guys that are left, tie Thresh up. But no gags. We need to be able to do his lips." Clove commanded.

Almost an hour later, he was done. Wearing Effie's spare green Capitol wig and Finnick's special green-tinted seaweed lipstick, perfectly made up by Cinna's careful hands, Thresh looked like... A prime example of Capitol fashions gone wrong.

"What?" exclaimed Finnick. "My special seaweed lipstick always makes me look amazing! Why doesn't he?"

"Gee, thanks" Thresh muttered.

"Finny, you look amazing in anything. I think a mutt version of you would look amazing, it's have your DNA." Annie said loyally.

"Annie, I think we all know I look incredible anytime anyplace, but in my extra-special green-tinted seaweed-flavoured lipstick from District 4 I look amazing-er."

Beetee untied Thresh and he spun the bottle. It landed on...

 **Hi guys! Since moaning didn't get me any reviews last time, I've got a different approach. If you review within the next 3 days, you get Chapter 5 on Friday. I'm going to post it next Wednesday, so it's a pretty big gap. If you review, please use an account otherwise I can't send it via PM.**

 **OK, so bye, and please review! You'll get a prize!**


	5. Buttercup and Snow: Besties Forever!

President Snow. Everyone who was ever a tribute went into a huddle for about half an hour. Finally

they went back to their seats.

"OK, Snow, you have to re-enact every Hunger Games death we tell you to."

"Oh like Hunger Games holidays? Yay, they're fun! I went on a Quarter Quell one with my granddaughter a few years ago. She was very brave but I got scared in the bit where Maysilee dies."

"No, like you're actually in it. We play ourselves. Like, if you were being Clove, I have to hit you on the head with a rock. We'll try not to kill you."

"Truth! TRUTH! I GET A CHOICE!" screamed the hysterical president.

"We didn't get a choice." Thresh said simply.

"Vote! Everyone vote! Vote for me if I get a truth, vote for Thresh if I have to do the dare!"

Cashmere, Gloss, Glimmer, Marvel, Enobaria, Lyme, Brutus, Clove, Cato, Wiress, Beetee, Annie, Mags, Finnick, Foxface, the morphlings, Titus, Johanna, Blight, Cecelia, Woof, Bonnie, Twill, Seeder, Chaff, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, Madge, Greasy Sae, Ripper, Goat Man, Darius, Purnia, Cray, Thread, Delly, Thom, Effie, Cinna, Portia, Cressida, Messalla, Castor, Pollux, Lavinia, Tigris, Ceaser Flickerman, Claudius Templesmith, Seneca Crane, Plutarch Heavensbee, Fulvia Cardew, President Coin, Boggs, Jackson, Mitchell, Homes, Leeg 1, Leeg 2, and Rue via Skype voted for Thresh.

Buttercup voted for President Snow.

"Oh, fine then! Attack me! Nobody cares, Buttercup is my only friend!"

"Meow!"

"OK... Do my death with Cato!"

"Cato is still unconscious and nobody knows how you died!"

"Ok... Do Rue's death!"

Marvel stood up, got a fold-up spear out of his rucksack and threw it at the president. Blood seeped through his suit, staining the rose. His eyes rolled up in his head – but then he buzzed slightly and stood up, unharmed.

"Oh! I get it!" Foxface yelled.

"Get what?" everyone asked her, puzzled.

"We can't die because we don't exist. We're just a figment of the readers' imaginations. So if someone else wrote this, Clove might have said yes to Cato."

"EWW!" Clove screamed. She threw a knife into Foxface's chest. Again, she appeared to die, but buzzed like electricity and stood up.

"See?" she said.

"This sucks. I can't even kill anyone anymore!" Clove moaned.

"In that case Cato is a very, very, VERY lucky boy." Rue said via Skype.

"Hey!" shouted Thresh. "Can we get on with the dare? Snow, do Clove's death. Who wants to play Cato, seeing as he's unconscious?"

"I'll do it!" Coin almost fell out her chair witch excitement.

"How are you so excited?" Katniss, the other actor in the scene, asked.

"I... um... like acting!" the president of 13 lied badly while blushing.

Katniss lay on the ground with Snow on top of her, holding a bread knife from Peeta's kitchen. Clove had refused to lend him one. He taunted her about silly things in a terrible District 2 accent until Thresh grabbed him and started smashing his skull with a rock. Katniss and Thresh went 'offstage'. Then Coin, as Cato, came on, started whispering 'Stay with me', and then kissed him!

"EWW! WHAT? CATO DID NOT KISS ME WHEN I WAS DYING? SERIOUSLY! EWW, I NEED TO GO DISINFECT MY MOUTH! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE STOP HIM?" Clove screamed at the top of her voice.

"Um... No. He didn't. They... added that bit in." Peeta, ever the peacemaker, said calmly.

"Why did everyone think I never nuclear bombed the Capitol?" Coin asked as if everyone else was stupid.

Snow, wanting to stop all the drama, went to the middle of the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on...

 **OK, I know I said Friday, but I got bored. My apologies to the two guests that reviewed in the first 3 days but didn't get this chapter when I promised it. If you review to get then next chapter early, PLEASE USE AN ACCOUNT! I try to keep promises but I can't if you don't use an account. OK, so I'm going to do an extra bit called 'Haymitch's Dream', which, funnily enough, is Haymotch's drunken dreams. So, to get this, all you need to do is review with the correct answer to the question below.**

 **Competition Question**

 **Who is my favorite actress in** ** _The Hunger Games_** **(Not including Catching Fire or Mockingjay)**

 **A) Jennifer Lawrence (Katniss)**

 **B) Amandla Stenberg (Rue)**

 **C) Willow Shields (Prim)**

 **D) Isabelle Furnham (Clove)**

 **E) Elizabeth Banks (Effie)**

 **Reviewing within the next 3 days still gets you the next chapter early! The competition is purely for the extra story. So, reviewing with an account by Saturday gets you the net chapter early, and the competition gets you 'Haymitch's Dream'.**


	6. Knife Withdrawal

Finnick. Annie said "He's doing a truth" at the same time he screamed "DARE!"

"OK," Snow said thoughtfully, "You have to do a truth AND a dare!"

"Fine," muttered Finnick.

"Great! So, for the truth, I saw your wedding aired on Capitol TV after Beetee hacked in. Rarther a boring, downscale event -"

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T EXTRAVAGENT ENOUGH, COIN!" yelled Plutarch.

"Well," continued the president, "What, honestly, in front of Annie, was your favourite part of it?"

"Umm... I know I should say Annie... But she tied with the cake. Peeta, that cake was truly incredible."

Peeta went over to sit by Finnick at the same time as Annie slapped him.

"Hey, Peeta, I thought you were supposed to by MY boyfriend, not prettyboy Finny's!" Katniss complained loudly.

"Katniss? I'm your boyfriend? REALLY TRULY?" Peeta asked excitedly.

"Yeah, course you are. Even if it's only cause Evil Santa will kill my family if I don't date you."

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE YOU KATNISS!" Peeta yelled.

"OH, YOU SHOOT SQIRRELS LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY YOU BURST INTO FLAMES GETS ME OVERWHELMED, BUT WHEN YOU GO TO THE HOB IT'S NOT HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW, OH OH, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE -" Peeta sung badly.

"Catnip, you're on fire! And I don't think it's dress fire!" Gale suddenly yelled. Katniss jumped up from her seat next to the fireplace and threw a glass of water onto her flaming leggings.

"Now that that's over with, your dare, Mr Odair." the President stroked his beard.

"OH MY GOD! THAT RHYMES! DARE! ODAIR!" Finnick screamed like a 5-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Finny... Just no..." Annie muttered with her head in her hands.

"Hmm..." the President looked around the room for inspiration. He caught sight of the eight Careers in their corner. Cashmere and Glimmer were applying lipgloss, using Gloss and Marvel as mirror-holders. Brutus and Enobaria were arguing over the best kills ever. Cato was still unconscious, and Clove was polishing her knives whilst trying to prove Amanda's earlier theory about not being able to kill anyone wrong. Knives...Hmm... His sneaky mind started formulating a plan as revenge for the handsome victor who revealed all his secrets on national television.

"Mr Odair, I dare you... To take away every single one of Clove's knives for a whole week." the President smiled as Finnick's eyes went wide.

"Um... Fine... Yeah, I'll... start..."

Finnick, with Annie, Katniss and Johanna for backup, began to walk towards the Careers. Finnick walked towards Cashmere and Glimmer, and asked to use their mirror. Then Katniss started teasing Clove about how she tried and failed to kill her twice. Annie then suggested Clove had the ability to kill Katniss, she just needed to prove it. Johanna, following the plan, told her the only way to show how good she was was to hit Finnick's lipgloss container with a knife.

Every time Clove threw, Finnick caught the knife. Eventually, he ended up with a very bloody hand, but every knife. He put them in Annie's handbag and laughed like a maniac.

"Give her the knives back! She'll get knife withdrawal!" Enobaria yelled.

"Yeah! We saw that in the District 2 Training Academy once! It wasn't pretty!" Brutus added.

"What the hell is knife withdrawal?" Finnick asked.

"That," Enobaria yelled, pointing to Clove, "is knife withdrawal!"

Clove was sitting next to Cato, trying desperately to fashion a knife out of anything she saw – including Cato.

"And that's just stage one!" Brutus added.

"Snowey... I think we should let her have this one..." Finnick said, holding a small knife up.

"NO! I FORBID YOU OR YOUR FAMILY DIES!"

"You already killed my family. And you can't kill Annie or Mags. You can't kill anyone here, otherwise Cato would already be dead."

"Shut up, Odair."

Finnick spun the bottle and it landed on...

 **A/N So I know I wasn't going to post it yet, but, again, I got bored of waiting. Thanks to Lol its Vida (Guest), MellarkandArt and The Tributes From Two for your reviews, thank you so much! Because it obviously wouldn't do you any good now to send you this, I'm going to send you guys the 'Haymitch's Dream' oneshot for reviewing :) and I'm going to do a 'Clato - Young Love (Or Is It?)' thing for the competition this time.**

 **Competition - Do I Ship Keeta or Kale?**

 **A) Team Peeta!**

 **B) Team Gale!**

 **C) Team anything is a load of Twilight rubbish. They're both awesome couples.**

 **D) I think Katniss should decide.**

 **E) Team Cato! Hang on... that isn't a thing? *cry***

 **OK, so please review! You'll either get the next chapter or 'Clato - Young Love (Or Is It?)' or both! Oh, and I cannot stress enough how much you need to use an account. If you don't I can't send you anything via P.M!**


	7. Annie's Confiscation Box

Gale. His bright grey eyes flashed with excitement as he said "Dare!" before Finnick had time to ask the question. He consulted Annie, and between them they came up with a good enough dare.

"Gale, rival of Peeta, I dare you... To dye Cato's hair bright pink!" Finnick announced grandly. Cato was stirring, obviously about to wake up. His light blonde hair was done in spikes, but falling down. Obviously his hair gel wasn't the best.

Effie threw Gale a box that said _'Hot Pink Extra-Sparkly Instant Hair Dye by District 1'._ She blushed at all the odd looks everyone was giving her.

"What? We always carry spare hair dye in the Capitol! What if you need to dye your wig?". She ignored the even stranger looks being thrown to her.

Katniss and Gale had a plan. The plan was that Katniss would shoot arrows coated in sleep syrup into the Careers' mouths. Then she would pin Cato down and read out the instructions while Gale did the dying.

But the plan didn't work. Cashmere used her mirror as a shield, and the arrow smashed it. With sharp pieces of mirror all over the floor, Clove, who had been in some sort of trance, snapped back into action and threw pieces of mirror at Katniss, Gale and everyone else standing near them. President Snow confiscated all the pieces and put them in Annie's Confiscation Box.

"Annie?"

"Yes, Johanna?"

"Why do you have a Confiscation Box?"

"I put all Finnick's portable tridents, makeup, hairspray, moisturiser, and gaming devices in it if he uses them when he's not supposed to."

"Oh my god! Finnick's wife treats him like a first grader!"

"If he's bad, he goes on the Naughty Step." Annie added, which made Johanna laugh even more.

Katniss and Gale had a new plan. Well, it was really the old plan, but Cashmere's mirror was in pieces in Annie's Confiscation Box and Glimmer would never risk smashing hers. This time it worked. Ten minutes later, Cato had bright pink sparkly hair that Cashmere had curled for him using Effie's curling iron. He was wearing the 'Blackmail Outfit' that Enobaria took everywhere that was Clove's punishment for any misbehaviour. It was a long pink princess dress. With some pins and adjustments, it just about fit Cato. Effie had done his makeup.

Cato went to sit by Thresh and Gale took some pictures of them. Then he posted the pictures on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat. The boys looked like a pair of crazy Capitol sisters.

Then Gale spun the bottle and it landed on...

 **I'm really really sorry for the late update! I've had my first assessments of the year at school but that's no excuse. Oh, and I want to send cyber cookies to the guest that replied to my author's note. Here you are - (::)(::)(::)(::)(::). OK, so my next oneshot prize to reviewers is the last few days in the arena in Foxface's POV. The prize is the same for my NEW HUNGER GAMES FANFIC, also on this site, called 'The Facebook Games'. Same username, same weird sense of humor. Oh, and if you review, PLEASE use an account otherwise I can't send you the prize!**

 **Kitty xxx**


	8. Sleeping Beauty

Katniss. Gale pretended to be telepathic and read her mind. He actually just knew what Katniss would pick, because she ALWAYS picked dare.

"I dare you... To get Cato and Clove to kiss."

"Easy!" Katniss smiled. "Hey, Cato!"

"Please don't hurt me!"

"You see your little crush over there?" she asked, pointing to Clove, who was passed out from knife withdrawal in the corner.

"Yeah. She's beautiful isn't she? Katniss, she's prettier than you!" Cato smiled like a lost, lovesick puppy.

"Okay, so Cato, you two are in a play of _Sleeping Beauty_. She's Aurora and you're the Prince. Right now you're rehearsing the scene where you wake her up with a kiss."

"Yeah, I love that story!" Cato nodded enthusiastically.

"But in this play, there's a twist. You have to give her a knife so that she can help you slay the evil witch fairy magic thingy"

"You mean Maleficent? I love Maleficent! Who's Maleficent?"

"Um... President Snow. But he wants to change the story, so he's hidden all the knives. You have to go and get a bread knife from Peeta's house three doors down."

"Okay!" Cato agreed eagerly.

Cato snuck through Peeta's house. There is was! A huge, serrated bread knife next to a freshly baked cheese loaf. It was big and silver, and had a tiny bit of cheese on the blade. He washed and dried it three times to make sure it was good enough for his sweetheart.

Ten minutes later, he was kneeling over the 'sleeping beauty' wearing a Medieval costume from a lost world, a country called England. He gently placed the knife in her hands, and pressed his lips against hers.

She had woken at the knife's touch, not Cato's. She lifted the smooth, cold metal blade between her lips and his. It sliced his right off, but she couldn't care less. She had a knife.

Ignoring this, Katniss spun the bottle and it landed on...

 **Okay, so first, I'm really sorry about the delay. Writer's block sucks! Plus it's a fairly short chapter, but** ** _lots of homework+a heavy metal fan sister+a neighbor who loves Justin Bieber and One Direction=brain turns to mush._**

 **As usual, please review, it really makes it worth writing it!**

 **-Kitty xxx**


End file.
